


Heartbreak Even

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth prepares to tell Nikolas the truth about Aiden's paternity. Takes place right after the Tuesday 6/21/11 ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Even

It doesn’t make it easier that when she goes to tell him, he’s holding a sleeping Aiden in his arms.

“Hey,” he tells her softly, “he just dropped off. I was going to put him to bed but since you’re here you can take him home.”

There’s a lump in Elizabeth’s throat as she takes her son. Her son, not Nikolas’s. This is going to break his heart. This is another place she never wanted to be, another thing she never wanted to say. Every time she fantasized about Lucky being Aiden’s father, she skipped this part. That was what made it a fantasy and not reality.

It seems she’s always hurting one brother or the other. Now she must break Nikolas’s heart to heal Lucky’s.

“Sit down,” Elizabeth says. “There’s something I need to tell you.”


End file.
